


Don't Let Me Go

by LarryHazMyHeart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryHazMyHeart/pseuds/LarryHazMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr.</p><p>Written for crowleyspersonalassistant.</p><p> </p><p>'Can someone write a Larry based on Don't Let Me Go where Louis listens to the song for the first time with the other guys while Harry's not there for whatever reason'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Go

Lately things with Harry seem to be a bit...Idk, off maybe? 

It seems as though he is being distant. Not acting his usual happy care free self. 

The thing with Harry is, is that he can be so damn hard to read. That bothers me quite some bit because I don't know what the heck is going on inside his brain and sometimes I wish I could just ask him.

You see things have been difficult for me because I like Harry. I like him a lot and when I say a lot I mean more than just friends..it kills me inside to hide my emotions but I just don't know how he would react if he knew.

There's one thing for sure though that throws me off because I swear that he is straight. I thought I was straight until he came along..things changed then.

Some days I just want to scream at him for being so damn beautiful but I know that's not his fault.

Some days I also wonder if he knows...if he just knows that I have feelings for him, and then other days it's like he's completely oblivious to it all.

It hurts.. I wish I could just tell him but I know I can't. It would ruin everything.

~

"Guys!" I hear Harry call out to me and the other lads. "I'm going out for a bit..I'll be back in a while! Love you!" Then the door closes behind him.

I lay there on my bed looking up at the ceiling wondering what I should do for the day. I decide to get up to go see what the other lads are doing.

"Hi guys!" I say cheerily walking into the lounge area where the guys are sprawled around watching the tele. "Hey Lou" Zayn says to me. "Your boyfriend went out for a bit" Chirps Niall. "Niall...He's not my..boyfriend" I let out quietly. "Lou..we aren't stupid y'know' smirks Liam. "What do you mean?" I ask looking at all of them. "I don't like him like that..how many times do I have to tell you before you get it through your heads"? I say tangling my hands with each other feeling the blush start to creep up my neck. "Okay Louis..What ever you say..we all know it's true." I sigh heavily not knowing what else to say, as I walk into the kitchen to grab some food. "So.." I say walking back into the living room to take a seat. "What's the plan for today?"I ask curiously. "Not much I don't think" Niall says. "Yeah I don't have any plans" "Me neither" Liam says. "Looks like we're all hanging around here for the day then" I smile laying back on the sofa.

At about quarter to one we decide to gather around the laptop, fooling around on Youtube watching random funny videos. I check my twitter on my phone while the guys are watching some random video about kids doing some stupid stunts or something like that.

I log onto twitter immediately seeing my whole feed blown up with "Larry" This "Larry" That. Oh great...what happened now...

I check the world wide trends seeing that the number one trend is '#Don'tLetMeGoWasWrittenForLouis' Don't let me go..? What the heck is that.? I keep scrolling through my feed, tweets going crazy.

"Harry is so sweet..he obviously wrote this for Louis. #Don'tLetMeGo"  
"#DontLetMeGo Ultimate Larry song #LarryStylinson"

"#LARRYISREAL"

Okay...what in the world is going on... "Guys..I ask nervously. "Have you heard of "Don't let me go?..?" I question nervously. "Don't let me go?" Zayn asks. "What's that?" "I'm not really sure.." I respond back. "I was just checking my twitter and it's everywhere..saying stuff about Larry..or something."

"Let's check it out!" Niall exclaims. Before I could even protest he has the laptop on his lap and is already searching the video on Youtube.

I look and see that the video already have close to 100,000 views and loads and loads of comments.

The music begins slow and light and that's when the lyrics begin, and a VERY familiar voice begins singing.

 

'Now you were standing there right in front of me  
I hold on it's getting harder to breathe  
All of a sudden these lights are blinding me  
I never noticed how bright they would be

I saw in the corner there is a photograph  
No doubt in my mind it's a picture of you  
It lies there alone in its bed of broken glass  
This bed was never made for two

I'll keep my eyes wide open  
I'll keep my arms wide open

Don't let me  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone

Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone

I promised one day that I'll bring you back a star  
I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand oh  
Seems like these days I watch you from afar  
Just trying to make you understand  
I'll keep my eyes wide open yeah

Don't let me  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go

Don't let me  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone

Don't let me  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone

Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of sleeping alone'

 

I am completely stunned..as I realize I now have tears building up in my eyes.

That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard..and even better it was Harry singing it. I am left confused as to why he never said anything to us. Why hadn't he told us..? And when did he even record this without any of us finding out?

The lyrics were absolutely beautiful; astonishing. Where had he come up with these lyrics? Who had the song been about? Does he have someone special he hasn't told us about?

We all are still seated around the laptop, no one saying a word. To be honest I think we are all in shock.

"Wow.." Is all I can say. "That was beautiful.." Zayn says, his voice sounding surprised. I mean we all know Harry has a beautiful voice, but that beautiful? That was something no one could compare to.

"Hey guys I'm-"  
Harry walks in, stopping mid sentence as we all turn our attention over to where he is stood still in the doorway.

"What's uhh...What's going on..?" He questions us. I can't bare to look up at him. Not with still having tears in my eyes.

The first thing I do without even thinking is get up and run. I run down the hall and don't stop until I get there. Feeling the tears begin to stream down my face. Harry can't see me like this..what am I supposed to tell them when they question why I ran? Maybe I can hide away forever..

I collapse on my bed, curling myself around my blankets only wanting to be alone.

Not five minutes later I hear a light knock at my door, expecting it to be Niall or Zayn.

I don't move from my position on the bed, before I feel the bed indent and a warm body beside me. I still don't move before the voice speaks up.

"Lou..?" I hear him ask quietly, barely a whisper. Well that was defiantly not the voice I was expecting to hear... Great now what am I supposed to do? What the hell am I supposed to say..? Maybe I can pretend I'm asleep...

"Lou Lou.." He says a bit louder this time. "I know you aren't asleep y'know. I do know you better than that." Damn he's good.

I feel my heart immediately begin to race as I am frozen in my position on my bed, not wanting to move.

"Lou..Louis please talk to me...We need to talk" Oh great. That's it. He knows...he knows and I ruined everything... I am such an idiot.

"Lou please..? For me?" I then feel Harry reach over, sliding his arm around my stomach inching himself closer to me..oh god...what is going on.

"For me?" He repeats. At this point I decide what the hell I've screwed everything up anyways, I might as well face the truth. I slowly start turning my body so I am no face to face with Harry who looks so gorgeously beautiful, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. "That's better" He smiles looking at me right in the eyes. He smells so good, sweet like candy, yet minty with the smell of his gum, also mixed with the smell of his cologne. God..I don't know how much longer I can handle hiding these feelings..it's just so damn hard.

I lay still dragging my eyes away from him. Harry lifts his hand sliding it under my chin so that my face is level with his and I have no choice but to look at his angel like face.

"Louis talk to me please..say something..anything." "Hi" I breathe out as Harry smiles down at me. "Hi" he replies back, voice sounding raspy; sexy. "Lou..do you want to tell me why you ran..did I do something wrong?" Crap..here we go. "No.." I say quietly, feeling small.

"Then what is it..what did I do..?" I sigh not knowing at all what to say. "Jesus..Harry..I don't know..I just don't know what to do.." Well here goes nothing..I guess this is me laying my feelings on the line.

"Don't know what to do about what Boo..?" Damn he's cute.

I sit up, crossing my legs needing more space between us before I begin. Harry also sits up, so he is now sitting directly across from me, our knees slightly brushing against each others.

"Look Harry.." I begin breath shaky and quiet.

"I don't know what's gotten into me lately alright? things were never supposed to be like..this. I was never supposed to like you..like this..." I take a deep breath, yet surprisingly Harry hasn't gotten up and ran away from me, though he probably things I'm some freak..

"I know..I know it's wrong and you probably think I'm some weirdo now..I mean I understand if you hate me but-"

"Woah woah woah" Harry begins. "Hate you? Louis..How could you ever say such a thing? I don't hate you..I would never be able to hate you.."

Wow. Is this happening?

"You..you don't?" I question. "No..god Lou no..never..."

"Then you don't think I'm a freak for being attracted to you..for being attracted to..another male.." I look down at my hands entwining them around each other trying to keep myself sane.

I then feel Harry's large warm hands on my skin, and entwining our hands together. The butterflies in my stomach were really going crazy now..

"Louis..I wouldn't ever think that..not ever in a million years..especially because..I feel the same way.."

Wait wait wait...He what!?!?!

I stare at him my mind not fully wrapping around what is going on in this moment.

"Louis did you hear me..? I like you too. God I've liked you for..I don't even know how long. I've never felt this way before..not about anyone..I don't even know how to describe the way I feel..and..and I always thought you were straight and I couldn't stand the idea of telling you because..because I didn't want you to think I was weird..and if being your best friend was all I could be then it's better than nothing.. I just need you Louis. I need you in my life ..I honestly don't have any idea where I would be without you.."

I stare at Harry in shock my jaw hanging wide open.

This is the best day of my life.

Before I thought my life couldn't get any better that's when he says it. That's when he said the words that changed my life forever.

"Louis...that song...I wrote that song.." He takes a shallow breath. "Well..I uhh..I wrote that song about you.."

He looks up at me from under his eyelids catching my eye.

At this moment something takes over me. Courage is the word I would use to describe it.

I move my way over bringing myself as close as I could to Harry, slowly I lean in and connect our lips together.

Harry responds immediately, wrapping his long arms around my dragging me impossibly closer.

We lay down entwined around eachother, feeling as close as ever, as Harry hums my song to me, slow and sweet.

 

I bring my arms up snaking them around his neck leaning into him.

"Harry..?" ask worriedly.

"Yeah Boo..?"

"I uhh I think I'm in love With you.."

He's quiet for a moment before he speaks up.

"Louis..I think I'm in love with you too."

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDqoIhiUJp4


End file.
